


Just One Picture

by winecatsandpizza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Cas gif, Cozy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short, cute cas, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecatsandpizza/pseuds/winecatsandpizza
Summary: You decide to enjoy some time alone in the bunker by relaxing.





	Just One Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr found here: https://winecatsandpizza.tumblr.com/post/178234359598/just-one-picture

The leaves had started to change to your favorite colors and the familiar chill was in the air. The excitement of your favorite season being here couldn’t go unnoticed by your loving boyfriend.

You thought you were home alone and decided to take some time for yourself. You slipped into your favorite sweater and a comfy pair of panties. Making your way to the living room, you grabbed your cup of coffee and the book you had been meaning to read.

On the radio, you turned it on to what Cas called your calming music. He wasn’t wrong-classical music always had a way of relaxing you.

You sat on the soft couch with your legs crossed beneath you as you opened your book and began to read after slipping on your reading glasses that you hid from everyone.

You got lost in the music and the words floating before you. You even notice when Cas slipped into the room. He stayed quiet and just watched you.

He could feel your excitement and your contentedness. He loved the rare moments like this when you were relaxed and enjoying yourself. The moments when he saw your hair fall into your face and you tuck your hair behind your ear. The moments when you closed your eyes to appreciate the music. The moments when the truest version of yourself.

Quietly, Castiel took out the camera that you bought for him on his last birthday and set up the picture. When you heard the click you immediately sat up and looked in the direction of the sound.

“Jesus, Cas. You scared the hell out of me!” You whined playfully as you sat your book down next to your now cold coffee.

With a laugh, Cas walked to you and sat down beside you. “It was just one picture.” As he pulled you in for a kiss.

 


End file.
